


It Was Nice To See You Again

by secretaccountformysecretships



Series: Brohm Oneshots [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dead by Daylight au, M/M, Mild Horror, brohm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretaccountformysecretships/pseuds/secretaccountformysecretships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce didn't remember how long he'd been doing this. It felt like years since he'd last seen the real world. There was just the endless repetition of waking up in the forest, finding generators, and either escaping, either through the doors or the hatch, or dying to whatever monster was after them that time.</p>
<p>Then, he runs across a familiar voice, echoing out from a trapper's mask...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Nice To See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from gochilad on tumblr: “ I was wondering if you’d like to make a Dead by Daylight AU where Ohm is the lonely killer who just wants somebody to love and then Bryce comes in and he’s like “oh shit a beautiful person”.” This isn’t quite what they asked for, but I think it’s relatively close, so there’s that, at least! I tried to mix in actual Dead By Daylight mythos, too, with where the killers are presumed to come from, and how the forest works. I hope you enjoy!

Bryce raced through the woods, terror fueling his run. His breath came out of his mouth in harsh pants.

A twig snapped somewhere behind him, and he pushed himself to go faster, before crouching down behind a large tree.

He didn’t remember how long he’d been doing this. It felt like years since he’d last seen the real world. There was just the endless repetition of waking up in the forest, finding generators, and either escaping through the doors or the hatch, or dying to whatever monster was after them that time.

There was the sound of clunking boots, and then, practically right next to him, just on the other side of the tree, he heard a trap getting set. A generator banged on the opposite side of the enclosed yard, and the boots clunked away towards it.

Bryce crept out from behind the tree, and started to fiddle with the trap. He doubted that he’d be able to do anything, as he didn’t have a toolbox handy, but he always tried if he got the chance.

The bear trap remained stubbornly open. Bryce muttered angrily under his breath, and decided to give up and try and get a generator.

Before he could even start off in any direction, there was an ear-piercing shriek from the direction of the wall which encased the yard. The direction the trapper, the monster, had gone in. It was accompanied by a familiar, sickening crunch.

Someone had been hanged on a hook.

Bryce considered going towards them, helping them get off of the hook, but he was tired. He was so tired of going to save people, just to watch them die right before he got there. Someone else could save them, and he’d work on a generator.

By the time he was done, the screaming had grown. It must’ve been a new victim, someone that had only just been pulled from the real world into this horror filled reality. They were still adjusting to the torturous cycle that all the humans were stuck in.

They only needed one generator. Bryce could go get it done. But at the same time, the other human was still hanging from the hook, surely nearly dead by now. He could go save them. Or at least try to.

He started to creep ever so slowly in the direction that the screaming had come from, cautious. If the coast was clear, he’d save them. If the trapper was anywhere nearby, he was just going to go after the last generator.

He could see the victim now, struggling against the spider-like claws. The monster was nowhere in sight Bryce ran towards the other person, a woman, he thought, though in the dark it was hard to tell, and started to pull them down from the hook.

“Th-thank you. Thank you so much….” She started to sob into his shoulder. Yeah, she was definitely new to this whole thing. Only the newest victims took the time to thank those that saved them. It wasted valuable time.

“Don’t thank me yet. We have to go. Like, now. Run!” He pushed her in a random direction, then took off, heading to the left, as soon as her instincts took over and she started to leave, as fast as she could.

CRACK!

Oh, god, he was in so much pain. His mind went practically blank, only sensing the agony that was the bear trap around his leg. He started to struggle, desperately. As he did, lights went up around the perimeter, flashing for a minute before fading away. Someone had gotten the last generator. The victims could escape. But Bryce was stuck, trapped, all because he’d gone over to help someone. Typical.

The trapper came up behind him, and Bryce struggled all the more fiercely, even as he felt the metal grinding on his bones. But the trapper just stared for a second, before walking away towards the door. Apparently, Bryce wasn’t as much of a risk, which he was grateful for. The monster would go after the others, leaving Bryce with enough time to free himself from the bear trap, then get to the door himself.

But before he had a chance, the trapper came back, cursing loudly. The others must’ve escaped already. Bryce tried to shift back into the tall grass, but just whimpered in pain.

“Well, I guess you’re all that’s left, then.” The monster grumbled. He went to reach down for Bryce.

Bryce blinked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion, even as he tried to duck under the massive man’s arm. “H-have I heard your voice before?”

The man paused. “What?”

“Your voice sounds familiar. Like this guy I knew, back when I first showed up in this forest.” Bryce had accepted the fact that he’d lost this time, was going to die on a hook, but he couldn’t drop the question. It was important. And he didn’t know when he’d next be in this trapper’s yard, so he had to ask now. “He’d been here way longer than me. He was a cool guy. Really smart.” The trapper had stilled. Bryce couldn’t see his face under the mask, but he could see the man’s fingers flexing, like he was thinking, but also irritated. “We kinda made out once or twice. I don’t actually know how much he cared about me, but honestly, it was just nice to see a friendly face.” At this point, he wasn’t even talking for the sake of the question, just rambling, fear leading him to remember more than he had in a long time. “I stopped ever seeing him, well, a while ago. I miss him.” Suddenly, Bryce realized that the trapper, a potentially supernatural killer, was staring at him like he was insane, and he blushed. “I just- you sound like him, is all I’m saying.”

“Uh-huh.” He could sense the raised eyebrow, rather than see it. His blush grew.

“His name was Ohm. Have you at least seen him, while you’ve done your murdery things? It’d be nice to know he was still alive. Then again, you probably don’t ask people’s names much, do you?”

The trapper was silent for a moment, then spoke, sounding practically human. “When the humans in the forest lose hope, they turn into one of us, the killers. He probably doesn’t remember you.” With that, the trapper reached down and pulled the stricken Bryce out of the bear trap, and flung him over his shoulder.

No. Ohm couldn’t be a monster. He’d taught Bryce everything there was to know about the forest. He’d been so good at everything. How could he have lost hope? How could he have turned into, into one of them? The killers?

Bryce was so distracted by his thoughts, he didn’t even notice where the trapper was carrying him to. He was dropped in front of a trapdoor.

He blinked, then glanced up at the trapper. “W- what?”

“Just go. You managed to bore me with your rambling.” The trapper crossed his arms and stared at him.

“Okay.” Bryce crawled into the hatch. Once he was there, he practically instinctively started to run, well, jog, with his injured leg, down the passageway.

“And Bryce?”

Bryce froze. The only person in the entire forest he’d ever told his name to was-

“It was nice to see you again.” Ohm said, before shutting the trapdoor behind him. As soon as the threat of being killed was gone, the entire cycle reset, and Bryce woke up in a clearing by a campfire, with three people he didn’t know.

They didn't understand why he started crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, secretblogformysecretships. If you enjoyed this, please go check my blog out! It's a lot more stuff just like this story.
> 
> Also, although I originally intended to leave this as a oneshot, I have had a few requests to continue, so I might update this in the future. I haven't decided yet. For now, it's staying as is.


End file.
